


Story

by MikoGoddessKitsune



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoGoddessKitsune/pseuds/MikoGoddessKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does anybody know this story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story

Does anybody know this story?  
I was reading this and I want to read it again.

The summary was like this

Someone finds a pup in a lost forest and with his friend, he brings him to his pack. In the story the pup has to pass a test to be in the pack, to not be a weakness. But in the end, the alpha mated with the omega (pup).

The story is complete.

I think the omega was Sehun, but I can't remember really good.


End file.
